Takota's journey through time.
'Summary' {This is a collab between Sonic the fox and Takota95.} Takota and Kai were eating a family dinner when them and their family are sucked through time portals. Takota and Kai must now work together to save their family by traveling through the past and present. They also help out Takota's past selves. 'Story' One afternoon at Takota's palace. Takota was walking out of the bathroom after a nice shower. He breather a sigh of relief after shaking the remaining bits of water off his fur and walked into the dining room. There, his whole family sat at a table. Kai. his adoptive grandson. Hubcap, his other grandson. Dauntless, his son. Fudgenut, (Dauntless' wife),and Takota's daughter Miracle. Takota: Hello everyone. Dauntless: Hi dad sir! Kai and Hubcap: Hi Grandpa! Fudgenut: Emperor sir! TAkota: hehe, you can call me TAKota! Fudgenut: hehe, ok! Takota: So what you all want fo dinner? Everyone: Pizza!!! Takota: Hehe ok! ( Orders a pizza and soon later they are eating) As they ate they began talking about their day. Takota: How was your day everyone? Kai: food It was okay. Hubcap did great in class today. Calls came and talked with me at lunch. Nothing much else to say. Takota smirked at his grandson and then looked at Hubcap. Takota: What happened at School Hubcap? Did you see Kai and Valla talking too? Kai: Would you please stop. Takota: Okay okay, I'll stop. Hubcap, how was your day? Kai: I saw! Kai and Valla Kissing! Takota: Oh really!? Soon a time prtal opens and another Takota smashes onto a table. Taktoa: Oh no!!! Everyone get to the bunker! Hubcap: But I am still eating! Dauntless: Hush! Soon, Fudgenut grabs Hubcap and Kai and they run into the underground bunker Takota grabs himself and takes him downstairs to the to a medical room. Takota check his... other self. Takota: Hm... he seems okay. I wonder what happened. He heard a scream in the direction of the bunker. Takota: Oh no. That can't be good. He takes his other self and heads to the bunker. There, he sees portals opening up and it was sucking each of his family members into them. Takota: gasp Hubcap: Grandpa help! Soon Dauntless and Fudgenut grab him but then get sucked into the Portal. Takota: Nooo!!!! ( HE runs to the portal but then it closes.) Taktoa: No! Who did this! Meanwhile ????: HEHE!!! I will make him suffer! Meanwhile Takota hears some shuffling behind him. He looks back and sees Kai trapped under some wood. He helped free Kai, and then helped him stand up. Kai slupt over and stood on four legs in pain. Kai: Ow. My back hurts! I have to walk like this for a bit I guess! Thanks grandpa. Takota: I'm just glad your okay. Kai: What happened to everyone... and who's that on your shoulder.? It looks like a smaller you. Takota: Let's go to the living room for a bit and deal with your injuries! Then we'll talk. They head into the living room. As he was helping kai, he tried to pass the time and talk. Takota: So, you had a kiss? Kai: She did it, not me. Takota: chuckle You do know that that is okay right? Kai: No Grandpa. I'm too young... she's too young to have a relationship right now. Why are we even talking about this? I want to know where mom, dad, hub, and aunt miracle are. {He said as takota tried to see what was wrong with Kai's back.} Takota: Calm done, I alterted Central Command and they are tracing the Portal! No calm done, you back was nadly hurt now Lie done and think about Valll Kissing you! (Chuckles) Kai: grumble Okay Grandpa. I hope they find the portal soon. The other Takota then woke up rubbing his head and looked at Takota and Kai with a confused look. Kai: Grandpa... the other you is awake. {He said as Takota fiddled with kai's back.} (Older) Taktoa: oww!!!! She is coming, will make us suffer!!!! Take our loved ones!!!! Must stops! Takota: They are Coming???? Calm doen and explain! (Older) Takota: Stop it!!! Please you must stop it!!!! Takota: What is going to happen! Soon older Takota passes out and his heart rate starts declining and present Takota gets gets him hooked up to a machine and the older Takota slips into a comma. Takota: What did he mean? Soon Kai sees a huge scar on Takotas back form then the Older Takota which made him feel worse in his critical Condition. Takota: Oww! What was that! Soon Kai sees the Scar foromign in a letter T. Kai: Grandpa! You have a scar on your back in the shape of a T! Takota: Like a cup of tea? Kai: No! I mean the letter T! Takota: Oh. Kai: Does that mean anything bad? Taktoa looks at it and presses against Takota: Oww! (Pokes it) Oww! , um.... I am not sure, this can only mean that my past self was effective, we need to trace it! Soon an Officer alert TAkota about the Time Traveling. Azul: Takota sir! We traced that time Vortex! IT is coming and going to several pint is your past!!!! This could damage you to teh point of never exsisting! We traced it to you 7 Year old self! Takota: Thank you azul, KAi I need you to time travel back with me to finf out what or who is doing this! Soon Takota falls down while old TAktoa yelps as well as Current Takota has another mark being burned into him. Kai: Grandpa! Oh no, we got to fix this and soon. He felt his back was better and stood up. He then helped his Grandpa Takota. Kai: Get a time portal open! Soon Freezer and Blade walk in with Several MAsked Sentinels Takota: Just in time! BladE: TAktoa we got the Time Tech! Freezer: Our time is being messed with we have set the coordinates to a set point in the past and you have a limited time before the power in these Devices go out Blade: We are no sure who but we do know when! Soon Freezer gives TAktoa and KAi the Devices and soon the get ready for the Time Jump. Kai;: Grandpa... I'm scared... what if we can't stop this? What will happen to you? Takota just smiled as if to say not to worry. Freezer: If you shall fail, this future will not exist. Takota would probably not even be emperor. Don't fail. Kai: gulp Takota Scowls at Freezer. Takota: Ok, you will be fine bud! Suddelly TAktoa activates teh device ans soon they are in a forest. Kai: Where are we... now? Or is it... when are we? Takota looked around trying to see where they were. Kai: It looks pretty... but it's so... strange. Not peaceful at all. Taktoa: Hmm, this should be the Western Capitol Forest, beforethe Walls. Soon They see a very Young Takota running from a Tiger Takota: Kwick get down! They duck down and watch as Young Takota ran from the tiger. Kai: We have to help him. Takota placed his paw on Kai to stop him. Kai: But Grandpa. He needs help... wait.. that's a tiger!!! {He shouted running and hiding behind his grandpa.} Soon the Tiger Pin down the Takota and puts the claws a Burning T on him. Soon she takes teh Little TAktoa and throws him in a cage while TAktoa and Kai watch. Kai: That tiger is smart but scary! Takota watched intently and a memory hit him and he need when he needed to do. Kai: G-Grandpa? Taktoa: Kai, I got an Idea, but you must trust me. IT seem that Takota is from a differant Timeline, and me and our Falilies are being targeted. Though you are the only on in our Timeline so go out an distrct the tiger. Kai: Me! D-Distract a tiger! I can't do that! Younger Takota: Help! Kai looked at the younger Takota and shook for a second in fear and then nodded. Kai: I'll do my b-best. {He then walked out into the clearing where the Tiger could see him. But he needed to get his attention.} Soon the Tiger hears KAi and see him, her eyes narrow as she smell his fear and Runs to him snarling. As she is running Kai gets scared and freezes with fear but Takota then kicks her down against a tree and puts his Light Sabers to her neck TAkota: IF I were in the mood I would make a Rug out of you filth!!!!!! Tagrar: LEt me go or I will kill you!!!! Taktoa: How about I do the same to you? Kai froze. Kai: A t-tiger talking? What's happening?{He asked as he hid behind Takota.} Takota stared at the tiger as the other younger Takota walked up. He looked scared and frightend. Very different than the adult counterpart in front of him. THe Younger Takoto hugs Kai and starts crying while older TAktoa knocks out the tiger Kai: Shhhh, its okay takota! Your okay. You'll be fine. Younger Takota: They took my mom and dad and burned this mark on me!!!! It was Awful!!!! Steam Takota: They did it to all of us! Kai: It's okay Takota. {He looked at his grandpa with confusion.} Whisper What do we do with them Grandpa? Takota sighed looking down at the younger Takota and then the other one. Takota: Whisper Not sure completely. Kai: Whisper Maybe take them with us? They would be safer with us till we can return them to our own time. Takota looked up at the sky in thought. He hoped that God was watching them all and keeping them safe. he then loooked down at Kai and nodded. Kai: Then let's go. Soon Steam Taktoa looked and Kai. Steam: TAktoa: Who are you? Younger TAktoa: Who are you? (Hugs him) Takota takes the Tiger in Chains Takota: Uhh? Kai: Uh... we are... He smiled and then nodded to takota. Kai: I'm muddy! And this is my adoptive father uh... Mr. Spots! Takota: Exscuse me? ,(OK really? He couldn't think of a better name than that?) {He thought rolling his eyes.} Takota: I am Takota the Full Emperor of Trussian tis is my Adoptive Grandson! Kai apologize for lying! Kai: Uh... I'm sorry. Sorry Grandpa... I didn't mean nothing by it. W.I.P. Category:Episodes Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Sonic the fox OCs Category:Stories Category:Stories by Sonic The Fox Category:Collaboration Category:Takota95 OCs Category:Stories by Takota95 Category:Time Travel